


Best Dressed

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Wedding Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 2: Planning (TK/Carlos)Carlos doesn’t need help picking out a suit, he really, really doesn’t.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Wedding Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103459
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Best Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> *This was written for Tumblr’s 911 Wedding Week, but again, I don’t even know if that’s still a thing sooo... Here’s a bonus Tarlos fic, just because! I just love these guys all being friends and supporting Carlos, especially since I head-canon that he, Judd and Michelle have known each other for a while.

Carlos wasn’t entirely sure why they were here, sitting in a suit shop in downtown Austin, on what was supposed to be Michelle’s only day off all week.

In fact, he wasn’t sure why Michelle was spending her only day off with him.

Didn’t she have a family that needed her?

And besides, he could have done without the serious leg bouncing that was going on beside him.

He didn’t understand why she was nervous anyway.

“Would you stop?” He knew the question came out a little more forceful than he intended, but Michelle beamed back at him with a nervous smile anyway.

“Stop what?” Apparently she was oblivious to the earthquake she was causing beside him.

“You’re doing the leg bouncy thing again.” He hated the leg bouncy thing, especially when he realized that TK also did it.

He had thought that he was going to be getting away from it, not marrying it.

“I am not.” She looked very sour about his acquisition and he sighed.

“Yes you are.” He only wished that he could record her right now so that she could see. “And why are you nervous? This is my wedding we’re planning here.”

“Yes, and as your best woman, it is my job to help you plan the wedding.” He hadn’t asked for her help though.

In fact, he hadn’t asked for anyone’s help.

Despite his mother’s pleading and his sisters insistence.

He and TK had this under control.

“But it’s not your job to be this nervous.” Especially when he knew that wedding planning made everyone around him crazy.

He couldn’t handle the crazy right now.

“I’m not nervous.” She stopped bouncing her leg as she turned to face him fully, offering him another nervous smile.

She looked ridiculous and he wondered if she knew just how crazy this whole thing was.

“Then stop bouncing your leg.” He let out a sigh as he turned and leaned back against the hard plastic chair. “Why are here anyway? I’ve been picking out my own clothes since I was three. I think I can pick out a suit without any help.”

Michelle hissed as she gritted her teeth together and he let out a huff.

“TK sent you didn’t he?” His fiancé really should trust him more shouldn’t he?

“Well… I know what his suit looks like, so I’m supposed to make sure that you two don’t clash.” He had a feeling that she invited herself to that appointment too, future step-mother or not, Michelle was getting more involved in this wedding planning than they had bargained for. “Or show up in the same thing.”

“Oh dios mio Michelle, this is ridiculous.” He wasn’t going to pick the same suit as TK, they had incredibly different taste.

Or maybe that was the problem.

“It’s not ridiculous.” She offered him a smile just as a spunky young girl with a pink streak in her hair called his name. “Come on, it’s your turn!”

He rolled his eyes as he stood, following Michelle and, Lisa, as her name tag read, back behind a curtain and to the show room.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Judd, Paul, and Marjan sitting there waiting for them.

He was going to kill Michelle later, and no one was ever going to find out.

“This is why you were nervous?” He turned toward his now former best-friend and sighed. “Because you brought them along too?”

“This was all Paul’s idea.” Marjan was quick to throw the man under the bus and when Carlos turned toward him he simply shrugged, a smile crossing his face as he stood from his spot.

“I don’t need help from four people.” He really didn’t even need help from anyone other than the store attendant. “It’s just a suit.”

“It’s not just a suit man. It’s the suit you’re going to get married in.” Judd was one to talk. “It’s the most important suit of your life.”

“Judd, I was in your wedding, remember?” That may have been almost 10 years ago, but Carlos remembered it well. “We wore jeans and button up shirts, Grace was barefoot. Don’t lecture me on wedding dress etiquette.”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” The other man held his hands up in defense and smirked. “You’re just jealous because I looked damn good in those jeans.”

“They were Wranglers Judd,” Michelle spoke up this time and Carlos was at least thankful that he didn’t have to have this argument with the man, “the same ones you wore to Sunday Service.”

“Y’all hush now. This isn’t about me. It’s about Carlos.” Oh goody, the spotlight was back on him. “And we’re gonna make sure that he looks damn good on his wedding day.”

“Yeah, especially since TK has threatened to unfriend all of us if this day doesn’t go off without a hitch.” So that’s why they were all here, because TK had made them come along.

“Guys, really, this is unnecessary.” He sighed as he turned toward Lisa. “Can’t you tell them to leave?”

“Don’t put poor Lisa on the spot, Carlos.” Marjan was going to the death of him, he just knew it. “We’re all here to have a good time. Now, come see what we’ve picked out for you.”

Oh joy, they had already made selections for him.

“Come on Carlos,” Michelle threw an arm around his shoulders and escorted him, feet dragging, toward the rack to the left, “it looks like they’ve made some good choices…”

He sighed as he let his eyes fall on a simple gray suit at the front.

“I guess this one isn’t too bad.” He heard a ‘aha’ from behind him and he huffed. “Dammit Judd, please tell me you didn’t pick this one out.”

“I will do no such thing.” He watched as Judd’s arm reached around him and pulled the suit down, holding it up against Carlos’ frame as he smiled. “It looks great. Now go, try this one on.”

Carlos let out a growl as he grabbed the object from his other former best-friend and made his way toward the dressing room that poor Lisa was standing in front of.

He was shocked to see that the woman didn’t seem the least bit phased by his friend’s shenanigans.

“You remember this!” He pointed at Michelle and scowled. “When you get married, I am making such a scene at the bridal store.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” And with that she shoved him toward the room, a roar of laughter erupting behind him.

He had to admit it though, this was so much more fun than shopping on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Comments please.**


End file.
